


Happy Earth Birthday?

by WeirdoBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth Birthday, Established Sanvers, Established SuperCorp, Head Injury, Mentions Winn and James, Multi, Seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBoxer/pseuds/WeirdoBoxer
Summary: For Kara's Earth birthday, Alex and Lena think she deserves more than a standard gift. But their plan crumbles - literally - as they end up trapped beneath a collapsed building. Alex is doing her best to stay alive, Lena is doing her best to help Alex.They just hope Kara can get to them in time.





	Happy Earth Birthday?

“Don’t you dare close your eyes on me! Alex!”

Lena’s urgent pleas remained unanswered as Alex succumbed to unconsciousness. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest as she realised now she was truly alone, without the agents’ witty comments to keep her from overthinking things. Even with many attempts on her life and being in a relationship with Supergirl, keeping a cool head in life-threatening situations was a challenge for anyone on their own.

“Okay, Lena, everyone has probably realised by now, so it won’t be long before we’re rescued, right?” Lena scoffed at herself, “Who am I kidding? We weren’t supposed to be here. How would anyone put two and two together?”

She refrained from hitting the rubble beside her in frustration because it was looking dangerously unstable and they didn’t have enough room to move as it was. They were fortunate that they were standing underneath a reinforced roof as the building fell around them - it was the only thing between them and getting crushed. Luckily, Lena only had a few bruises here and there. _Unluckily_ , Alex had covered Lena as best she could and had taken a hit to the head.

“So much for celebrating Kara’s Earth birthday,” Lena pondered aloud as she looked at Alex in concern. The wound was bleeding steadily still, but she had already sacrificed her coat for below the agent’s head and could only hope that it didn’t worsen. She felt the severity of the situation catching up with her as tears threatened to move from the corners of her eyes. 

“You’re a Luthor and you can’t even hold yourself together right now.” Lena scolded herself as she swallowed back the tears and rubbed a hand over her face.

“You’re not just a Luthor anymore,” Alex’s voice was weak and shaky but to say Lena was relieved to hear it was an understatement, “Y-you’re a Danvers too.”

Lena would have loved to pause, thanks Alex, and express how much that meant to her but erratic movement from Alex’s leg filled her with dread. Alex continued to mumble.

“Wha’s going on here? Oh, Lena, t-tell me wa’s goin’ on…”

“Alex…” Lena said, cautiously, watching as the agent wearily lifted her head and saw her leg shaking.

“Oh.” she breathed. A choked cry escaped her right before her entire body stiffened. Lena snapped into action by making sure her coat was still firmly between Alex’s head and the floor and turned her on her side, only seconds before Alex began seizing. The shaking in her leg spread to her whole body. Lena watched as Alex’s neck strained, the veins pronounced as her muscles screamed.

The whole event lasted for one minute-thirty seven seconds, Lena counted. She had to know as much as she could because even if she could do nothing more for Alex now, any information she could give to the doctors would be beneficial. She allowed herself to breathe slightly more easily as Alex seemed to relax and let the woman rest on her back again.

“Alex? Can you hear me?” Lena asked, gently, trying not to overwhelm her. Alex’s eyes were only half open, her breathing slightly erratic. From her injury or panic, Lena couldn’t tell.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk yet, just keep yourself calm,” Lena continued, “I’m just going to take your hand and as soon as you feel strong enough, squeeze it for me, okay?”

Lena wrapped her hand around one of Alex’s. She waited for one minute, two, nearly too long, before she received a fragile-but-there squeeze.

“I f-feel strange.” Alex murmured, her words slurred together.

“Yeah? I’m not surprised. You’ll be better in no time, I promise.” Lena assured.

Alex hummed, “Can’t leave you t-to look after Kara on your own. S-she’s a handful, that one.”

Lena laughed, despite their situation, “She sure is. Although, I’m not sure she’ll be happy with the two of us after this,” she paused, listening to the sounds coming from the unstable roof, “Hey, I think that’s her. We’ll be out of here in no time. With Kara and Maggie.”

At the mention of Maggie’s name, Alex’s lips curled into a lopsided grin, “Mags…”

Apparently, hearing her girlfriend’s name was enough to relax Alex to close her eyes. It took Lena a few seconds to realise that she’d fallen unconscious again.

“No, Alex, you need to stay awake! Please,” Lena looked to the ceiling, a beam of light streaming down as a sign of progress, “Come on, Kara, your sister needs you.”

“I need you.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Kara’s chest heaved as she exerted herself to shift the debris. It had taken them long enough to find out that Lena and Alex had been in the building when it collapsed, and she had almost fainted with relief when she saw that the roof was still holding above them.

“Supergirl,” J’onn spoke in her ear, “We don’t know how long it will be until that roof gives way. How far off are you?”

Kara scanned the building again, seeing only a few pieces to move until she could reach her family.

“I got this, J’onn. Make sure everything is ready at the D.E.O.”

With that, Kara lifted the final slabs of concrete away to reveal Lena’s eyes staring up at her, and an unconscious Alex by her side.

“Lena! Alex!” she exclaimed as she landed beside them. Her eyes searched Lena for injuries before focusing on her sister. She knelt down and carefully lifted Alex into her arms.

“I’ll be back for you.” Kara said to Lena before setting off for the D.E.O.

XXXXXXXXX

Maggie paced around the D.E.O as she waited for any sign of Kara. Winn kept glancing over from his position at his computer, also concerned about his friends.

A thud and gust of air alerted them to Kara arriving at the D.E.O. Maggie paled at the sight of her girlfriend and followed them to one of the medical rooms where Doctor Hamilton and and team were waiting.

“What have we got?” Hamilton demanded as Alex was placed on the bed. Kara just gaped and stood in shock until Maggie’s hand on her arm pulled her back to reality.

“I-the building collapsed. Lena - she’ll know more.”

Then Kara was gone, leaving Hamilton enough time to ask Alex some basic questions as she was now awake again. Kara returned with Lena in record time.

Lena stepped forwards, “She’s had a seizure, it lasted for one minute and thirty seven seconds. No more since. Her words were slurred but she seemed to still know who I was.”

“Thank you,” Hamilton nodded at Lena, “Get yourself checked over. Take those two with you.”

‘Those two’ being Maggie and Kara, the latter of which wasn’t ready to leave her sister alone.

“No, I’m staying. Please,” Kara was ready to beg if it meant making sure her sister was going to be okay with her own eyes.

“Come on, Kara.” Maggie urged, ignoring the beeps and clicks and chatters that were going on a few feet away where Alex lay.

“You know she won’t want you to see her like this.” Hamilton pushed Kara towards Lena and Maggie, but she was adamant.

“I’m not leaving!”

“In this room, _I_ am in charge. My orders to you are to leave so I can make sure Agent Danvers is okay. I promise she’s in safe hands, have I let you down before?” Hamilton didn’t wait for a reply as she continued working around her team.

Kara leaned back into Lena’s embrace in defeat. She allowed herself to be led down the halls of the D.E.O before she found herself sitting next to Lena on a couch while Maggie took a chair opposite.

“What were you doing at an abandoned, unsafe building in the middle of nowhere?” Kara asked her girlfriend, who turned away, face heating up with shame. Lena glanced to Maggie who already knew about their outrageous plans for Kara’s Earth birthday.

“We were going to give it a little makeover,” Lena started, cursing the shakiness of her voice, “We wanted to make a safe place for Supergirl. For your Earth birthday. We know how important it is to you and there were very few ideas that would be good enough. You’re just so spec-”

“Stop.” Kara held up a hand and Lena quietened, hands twisting in her lap. Kara thought for a second, processing that Lena and Alex had done all this _for her_.

She couldn’t be angry - not at this.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kara turned, took Lena’s hands into her own, “Alex will be okay,” she added, looking to Maggie, “She will.”

Maggie nodded appreciatively. The trio sat in silence from then on, waiting for news on Alex. Maggie felt her eyes getting heavy but she refused to sleep. She was in luck as she saw a figure walking towards them.

“Vasquez?” Maggie asked, as Kara and Lena sat forwards, “Do you know anything about Alex?”

Susan nodded and smiled, “Doctor Hamilton sent me to tell you that Agent Danvers is stable and-”

If she said anything else, it wasn’t heard by Kara, or even Maggie, as the two tracked back to Alex’s room. Alex looked somewhat unfocused, but her face lit up when she saw Maggie and Kara.

“Maggie and Kara! Kara and Maggie! Boy, am I glad to see you.” Alex said, her words still slurred together but in a much better way than before. Kara could barely contain herself as she sat on the bed beside Alex and hugged her sister. Maggie sat on a chair and took Alex’s spare hand, pressing it to her lips.

“I’m so relieved you’re okay.”

Alex grinned, “ _I’m_ so relieved I’m okay too! Wait, what…”

“Wow, you’re high,” Maggie chuckled. 

“No, m’not on drugs.”

“Actually, you’re on quite the cocktail, Agent Danvers,” Hamilton supplied, “You’re head injury was quite serious and you need to stay here for a few days, _no exceptions_ ,” she emphasised at Alex’s look of protest, “I have to be certain that your seizure was only an initial response and that there’s no lasting damage. When you go home, you stay there and away from work for at least another week, if not more.”

“Tha-Tha’s outrageous!” Alex argued.

Kara poked her sister in the side, “You will do as Doctor Hamilton requests. I’m not taking any chances.”

Alex rolled her eyes but shrugged in defeat. Lena, who had caught up with Maggie and Kara’s enthusiasm to see Alex, patted Alex’s leg.

“Let’s just be thankful that you’re okay and our ambitious plans didn’t get us both killed.”

Alex’s eyes widened. She gave a wary look towards Kara before whispering, “I’m sure I can find somewhere else to - you know - do that thing we were doing before the-the building fell. Just don’ tell Kara.”

Lena struggled to keep a straight face as Kara groaned loudly, “Alex, I can hear you. And I know what you were doing. It was stupid and reckless and you are not finding somewhere else. You’ll be lucky to get out of here before my Earth birthday.”

Alex looked at Lena with an expression of pure betrayal, “ _How could you tell her?_ It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“How else were you going to explain being alone by an unstable building, Alex?” Kara questioned, saving Lena from further attack. Alex paused, thinking hard, before sighing and giving up.

“Yeah, ‘spose.”

“I’ll be back in an hour or so to check on you again. If anything happens in the meantime let me know.” Hamilton left the women to rest.

Kara left Alex’s side, only to be replaced by Maggie. She wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her in close.

“We’re going to go back to my apartment so Lena can get some rest. Behave, okay?” Kara directed towards her sister who was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Always, Kara. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

XXXXXXXXX

Five days later, Alex had managed to convince everyone she was well enough to go home. It was just in time for Kara’s Earth birthday and the group - Alex, Maggie, Lena, James, J’onn and Winn - were all at Kara’s to celebrate. Despite having a few days to heal, Alex was sporting a bandage around her head that she’d looked at with disgust as she saw it. Not usually a hat person, she was doing her best to cover it with her hair until she’d caught sight of a beanie. Of course Maggie would save the day without even living with her yet.

That’s how she ended up at Kara’s wearing a beanie, sitting with Maggie on the couch while the others hung around, eating, drinking, relaxing.

“You look really hot in that beanie, babe.” Maggie said, voice low, as she gently ran her fingers across it.

“Oh yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Maggie traced a line down Alex’s arm, then intertwining their hands, “You know what we could do about that? When you’re better?”

“I think we have the same thing in mind.” Alex replied. J’onn cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable as he tried his best to focus on his conversation with Lena. Kara had accidentally picked up on their conversation as she strode from the kitchen.

“Please,” she hurriedly swallowed a mouthful of food, “Not here, you guys. I-I think I should do a toast.”

Everyone gathered around as Kara prepared herself, “Well, I’ll start off by saying I’m thankful for everyone being here tonight. Alex, Lena, it was very thoughtful of you to try to pull something off like that but never do it ever again. Please? Earth birthday has always been really special for me because it reminds me every year that Earth has accepted me and I have great friends and family who love me. I don’t need a big event, I just need you guys because without you, well, there would be nothing to celebrate. And every year, I celebrate with even more fantastic people. So thanks.”

Alex raised a glass, “Happy Earth birthday, Kara.”

“Happy Earth birthday.” Everyone chorused. Kara ducked her head at the attention.

“Thank you, thank you. Now who’s up for a game? Whoever wins gets the last potsticker!”

As if Kara would give up the last potsticker to anyone, but to make things easier, as a final Earth birthday present, they let her win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you can spare a moment to leave kudos, leave a comment or share any ideas it would be great.


End file.
